


醉

by MARINO0916



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARINO0916/pseuds/MARINO0916
Summary: 第一次用ao3還在摸索，試寫了英熊。可能會有後續、但產出速度應該會很緩慢。醉有「酒醉事故」和「罪惡感」兩個涵義在。*自我解讀可能OOC注意*文筆差見諒
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	醉

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用ao3還在摸索，試寫了英熊。  
> 可能會有後續、但產出速度應該會很緩慢。  
> 醉有「酒醉事故」和「罪惡感」兩個涵義在。
> 
> *自我解讀可能OOC注意  
> *文筆差見諒

－－醒來的感覺糟透了。

首先是烈酒後勁直衝腦門令呂煥雄頭痛欲裂，再來便是對現實的認知，造成他另一層面的頭大：陌生且凌亂的房間、赤裸著上身的自己以及身側正熟睡著的男人，傻子都能理解的情況。像是不死心地要確認什麼似的，呂煥雄稍微掀起蓋在身上的棉被向裡頭看去。

……果然什麼都沒穿，早在看到散落在角落或掛或堆、皺得不像樣卻熟悉的衣物，不好的預感油然而生，內心卻還是為了抵抗現實般試圖尋找能說服自己的拙劣藉口。「啊－－」呂煥雄煩躁地揪著睡翹了的髮，懊惱跟羞恥感揉雜成複雜的感受，然而稍大的動作和聲響讓身旁的人輕哼了聲並稍微扭動了身子。呂煥雄僵直了身，在確認對方仍勻稱地呼吸著，似乎沒有要醒來的跡象，才鬆了口氣。

他不敢相信自己會和英助哥發生肉體關係，應該說更令他震驚的是同意這麼做的英助哥。盤算著該如何在不吵醒對方的前提下收拾走人，呂煥雄勾起掛在床緣的四角褲默默穿上，雙腳才踩上了地面，突然的無力感令他跌坐在床緣，膝蓋還順便磕碰到床板，旋即便是雙腿和後腰的一陣酸痛。

……連回歸前沒日沒夜的練舞也從沒像現在這般肌肉酸痛。也是，整個晚上腿不是纏在金英助的腰上就是掛在他的肩上，不肌肉酸痛才怪。但呂煥雄一點也不想回想起昨晚的荒唐，太令人羞恥了，他可從來不知道金英助這人竟然連第一次做愛都可以如此有餘裕，甚至對象還是個男人，更不用說歡愛過程中那些甜膩的低喃，想著就令呂煥雄耳根發熱。但自己也好不到哪去，他依稀記得昨晚的自己似乎仗著醉意也說了不少騷話，早知道就不該喝多的。

昨晚本來想找成員一起喝酒的，結果一個個都藉口推托，最後只好強拉著英助哥出去喝。過程都還記得，直到微醉時，英助哥不斷地說：「雄尼你醉了。」、「雄尼我們少喝一點好不好呀？」聲音是一貫的溫柔，如同在哄孩子般，實在令呂煥雄來氣。他有時覺得英助哥把自己當作小孩子來寵愛很惱人，或許是酒精放大了這樣的情緒，昨晚的他明知自己已達到酒量的極限，仍賭氣地硬是灌了好幾杯烈酒，之後的細節便不太記得，但他大概也幹了很多難以想像的事吧，否則今天怎麼會是在這種情況下醒來？

把衣物一件件套回身上，呂煥雄環視了凌亂不堪的房間，說是被暴風襲捲也不為過，沒有一處是原來的配置。他還記得昨晚的自己似乎一度被抱上了梳妝台，雙腿只得死纏在金英助的腰上，任由他往深處頂入，過程中金英助不時會停下來吻他，而且總是在他達到性高潮前故意停下，好幾次他不得不央求著金英助繼續；或者是當姿勢轉為後入時，英助哥會邊套弄著他的乳首並輕咬著他的耳骨，在他耳邊低語著鏡中的他有多可愛，而無暇顧及的呂煥雄根本已經羞恥得將頭埋進自己的雙臂中，這哥或許比想像的還壞心眼許多。

說著不想回想起，但身體卻還是牢記著每一寸肌膚被愛撫過的感受，並在腦中愈發清晰、揮之不去。確認仍熟睡著的英助哥和有沒有落下任何私人物品，呂煥雄瞥見了同樣被移動過的垃圾桶內被壓扁的保險套外盒及數個已經被撕開使用所遺留的外包裝不禁起了雞皮疙瘩，他一點也不想去數昨晚到底被用去了幾個保險套。呂煥雄一把抓起了茶几上的手機，像是要逃離似地快步走出房門離去。

-


End file.
